Mark Hamill
Mark Richard Hamill (born September 25, 1951) is an American actor, voice actor, producer, director and writer. He's known for voicing: Joker in Batman: The Animated Series. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1994) - Prince Tamino (ep87) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-1998) - Avia's Father (ep18), Mouse (ep5), Soldier (ep5), St. George (ep18), Theseus (ep5) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Fire Lord Ozai, Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1994) - The Joker, Ferris Boyle (ep14), Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Spectre *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Maltruant, Red Coat (ep80) *Biker Mice from Mars (1993-1994) - Dune Ranger#1, Lectromag *Biker Mice from Mars (2006) - Hardaxe (ep15), Pierre Fluffbottom (ep15) *Bruno the Kid (1996-1997) - Harris, Number 2, Gold Exchange Clerk (ep36), Guard B (ep19) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Flint (ep43) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Pirate (ep4), Stickybeard, Sumo Wrestler (ep4), Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2003-2006) - Burt, Butler (ep11), Driver (ep6), Electrical Worker (ep4), Lobster Theodore (ep2), Mayor (ep10), Raccoon Homeowner (ep1) *Danny Phantom (2006) - Undergrowth (ep42) *Dexter's Laboratory (2002) - Fergel O'Reilly (ep60), Magic Uncle (ep60) *Disney's Bonkers (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1993) - Hans Christian Anderson (ep22), Zeus (ep21) *Freakazoid! (1995) - Mark Hamill (ep4) *Generator Rex (2010-2012) - Quarry, Scientist#2 (ep35), Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2005) - Ricochet Rabbit (ep23) *Johnny Bravo (1997) - Boy (ep7), Driver#2 (ep7), Jimmy The Hands (ep8), Judge (ep7), King Raymond (ep1), Rhino (ep1), Ron (ep7) *Justice League (2002-2003) - Solomon Grundy, The Joker *Justice League: Unlimited (2006) - Trickster (ep31) *Loonatics Unleashed (2006) - Adolpho (ep14), The Captain (ep14) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Gadfly, Goon (ep10), Goon (ep25) *Motorcity (2012-2013) - Abraham Kane, Deluxian (ep11), Man in Pod (ep4), Skylark#1 (ep19) *Pinky and the Brain (1997) - Jimmy Jo Jr. (ep37) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Burke, Farmer (ep2), Jonny K, Red Lynx (ep9), Additional Voices *Samurai Jack (2001) - Guiness (ep9), Other Fisherman (ep9) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2012) - Crybaby Clown, Drill Sergeant (ep27) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2014) - Darth Bane (ep121) *Superman: The Animated Series (1997) - The Joker *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - Ulysses Klaw *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1999) - The Joker *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1973) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2000) - Cat (ep10), Cop#1 (ep31), Criminal (ep31) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Eldoradoan (ep3), General Vostok, Guard (ep49) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2010-2011) - Chthon, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (ep23) *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) - Arnim Zola, Nightmare, Ox (ep74), Shao Lao (ep13) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2003) - Captain Guzman (ep13), Emperor Caesar Saladicus (ep13), Tommy's Father (ep10) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Wing Commander Academy (1996) - Christopher Blair/'Maverick' 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Niju *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000) - The Joker, Jordan Price *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Chanukah Zombie *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Judah *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Babyface Boretti, Deacon, Store Owner *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Zip Elvin *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) - Steve *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) - Snakebite Scruggs, Additional Voices *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) - The Skull 'Movies' *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993) - The Joker *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - The Joker *Battle for Terra (2007) - Elder Orin *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - The Void *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000) - Captain of the Guard *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Simon Weir 'TV Specials' *Believe in Santa (2002) - Eric *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Stickybeard *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Stickybeard *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Additional Voices *Night of the Headless Horseman (1999) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Yamma 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Bin, Oden Shop Master 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Muska *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Pejite Mayor Video Games 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Fire Lord Ozai *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - The Joker *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - The Joker *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - The Joker *Batman: Arkham VR (2016) - The Joker *Batman: Vengeance (2001) - Dr. Isaac Evers, The Joker *Bouncers (1994) - Chip, Dash, Old Man, Ugh *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Stickybeard *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Dr. Arnim Zola *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Alkari Emperor *The Adventures of Batman & Robin (1995) - The Joker *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) - Malefor 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Emperor Griffon, Firbit Abductee#3 *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Master Eraqus Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (80) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1973-2016. Category:American Voice Actors